Opuestos
by Julianita9304
Summary: Ella era de hielo y el era de Fuego. Ella era la Reina y Él escapaba de su pasado y de un maniático. Ella era demasiado fría para cualquiera que fuese humano, pero él... él era de otro mundo.
1. prólogo

Los vientos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, tirando árboles y provocando un sonido profundo casi como un rugido mientras en el cielo se cubría de oscuridad. Cada segundo se parecía más a un apocalipsis. En medio de esta escena se encontraba cuatro personas, una joven de cabello rojizo con un rostro preocupado mientras abrazaba a su amado rubio que con dificultad se intentaba levantar pero ya su cuerpo que externamente se mostraba maltratado no le daba la fuerza para volverse a levantar.

-Kristoff! –Grito su novia mientras intentaba sostenerlo.

-Tranquila anna, me encuentro bien –intento calmarla aunque su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

Kristoff le regalo una sonrisa y ahogando un grito de dolor se levantó y fijo su mirada a la pareja que se encontraba al frente.

-preocupémonos mejor por esos dos –dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba una joven platinada y de tez blanca que golpeaba al joven que tenía al frente de ella mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran cada vez más rápido.

-Tú no puedes hacer esto, acaso no te importa lo que te puede ocurrir –le grito mientras le daba pequeños golpes en su pecho. – ¿acaso no te importa lo que yo sentiría si algo malo te ocurriese?

El joven solo la miro y tomo su rostro en sus manos –por eso mismo solo yo debo terminar esto, porque no quiero que te pase algo malo. –le explico.

Le regalo una sonrisa a su amada platinada de esas que por primera vez era tan sincera pero a su vez tan melancólica.

-No llores más, las reinas no deben lloran –con delicadeza limpio cada lagrima del rostro de ella.

-déjame ir contigo –le suplico. –juntos podríamos vencerlo.

-No Elsa, esto es algo que solo yo puedo arreglarlo –le sonrió. –al final, yo fui quien trajo todo esto a tu reino.

Elsa lo abrazo de inmediato como si nunca lo quisiera soltar y aún más cuando sintió que él le devolvía su abrazo. Ambos no querían separarse. El joven frunciendo el ceño se separó de ella un poco para quedar sus miradas uno a otro.

Su mirada se había vuelto fría y decidida.

-no podemos perder más tiempo o pronto este mundo se volverá en nada –le dijo mientras solo la reina retenía sus ganas de llorar.

El joven se acercó a ella regalándole un corto beso aunque para ambos fue tan largo como para nunca olvidarlo.

-Gracias –le dijo a separarse de ella y regalarle una sonrisa que fue devuelta por ella, sin embargo no duro mucho ya que ella volvió a llorar.

-te has vuelto una llorona Elsa –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la frente de ella con el propósito de regalarle un beso pero a solo un 1 cm y como si algo lo obligara a parar, se separó dejando a la joven que se abrazara a si misma mientras se controlaba en su llanto y en que sus poderes no salieran.

El joven miro a la pareja de atrás que todo ese tiempo solo observo esa escena. Les regalo una sonrisa y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la catástrofe.

Anna y kristoff corrieron hacia la reina que a ver como se alejaba su amado cayo arrodillada y mientras aún seguía controlándose sintió a su hermana que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Neal! –grito ella.

El joven alcanzo a escuchar pero solo empuño sus manos y aceleraba su paso tomando fuerzas para no voltear a verla.

_Neal, de origen irlandés y variante de Neil con un solo significado: Campeón. No creo que siempre fuera un campeón y nunca pensé que terminaría siendo el héroe de una historia y tampoco lo quise pero así fue… termine siendo esa persona que debía salvar a un reino y mundo._


	2. Capitulo 1

-6 meses antes-

La noche había caído en la ciudad, y las luces de los rascacielos daban un paisaje espectacular que era digno de llamar la edad moderna. Las calles donde mostraban establecimientos que nunca cerraban y así como jóvenes que caminaban por los andenes y ejecutivos que no veían la hora de llegar a sus hogares daba un ambiente tranquilo y normal.

-Hey! Alto allí –Grito un policía que corría a toda velocidad esquivando a las personas mientras perseguía a un joven con capucha negra.

El joven solo corría y saltaba por las calles buscando un lugar donde pueda perder ya ahora 6 policías y una patrulla que lo perseguían. Con agilidad esquivo hasta autos pasando calles repletas de tráfico.

Corrió por muchas calles hasta que logro ver que un desfile callejero estaba pasando cerca de allí. La capucha que tapaba al joven solo se logró ver que daba una sonrisa de triunfo, por fin encontró una forma de búrlalos y escapar victorioso.

Se encamino al desfile que por suerte para él tenía varios admiradores que como si fuera un día de fiesta celebraban a ver carruajes y uno que otro grupo de bailarines. El joven se metió entre la multitud y con gran habilidad tomo una gorra de un niño que se encontraba admirado a ver el desfile.

Se quitó la capucha para colocarse la gorra y haciendo una forma de laberinto entre las personas se adentró a un callejón, este acto hizo que la policía lo perdiera de vista dejando a una patrulla y estancada en el desfiles y 6 hombres confundidos a tanta gente.

El joven victorioso sonrió y se adentró más al callejón hasta unas rejas que marcaban el final aunque para él solo era un estorbo. Miro que aquellas rejas se encontraban aseguradas con una cadena y un candado.

Arqueando una ceja y mirando algo curioso tomo la cadena con una mano donde acto seguido la cadena comenzó a derretirse hasta que se volviera dos. Victorioso abrió la reja y camino hacia un pequeño lote que se encontraba allí.

Camino hacia una especie de oficina y con el mismo acto que hizo con la cadena hizo con la manija de la puerta, permitiéndole así entrar. Era una oficina no muy agradable pues parecía que no hubiera sito habitada hace tiempo aunque para él era perfecta.

-Muy bien es hora de ver el botín. –se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba en una silla vieja y polvorosa y colocaba su mochila en la mesa que estaba al frente.

Con cuidado abrió la maleta dejando ver collares lujos y uno que otro reloj de oro. El joven sonrió a ver que había sido satisfactorio ese robo.

-creo que tendré para vivir unos 2 meses más –dijo mientras se colocaba unos de los relojes.

Miro que había un espejo cerca de él y se dispuso a ver su reflejo y como le quedaba su nuevo reloj.

-no se ve mal –miro de una forma triunfante.

Se quedó unos minutos observando su reflejo, su apariencia era algo misteriosa puesto que sus ojos eran profundos y de un color gris ceniza y su cabello negro con algunos flequillos cayendo de un lado daba la imagen de ser también un hombre apuesto. Su vestimenta oscura daba a pensar que no se preocupaba mucho por su forma de vestir, puesto que tenía unos Jean bota tubo desgatados, una camisilla negra y encima de ella una camisa roja de cuadros sin contar su buzo gris que en los codos y manga se veían raspadas o quemadas todo combinando con unas converse rojas también algo gastadas.

Un sonido algo agudo lo saco de su mundo dándole a ver que su celular estaba sonando. Lo busco dentro de su buzo y contesto con algo de flojera .

-Bueno. –contesto.

-Neal, donde estás? –pregunto una voz masculina detrás del aparato móvil.

-Me encuentro terminando un trabajo –respondió mientras miraba la mochila con las joyas. –y no sabes lo buen renumerado que será.

-Neal… -hubo un corto silencio de parte de la voz. –¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso? algún día te van a atrapar, ¿acaso has pensado que le podría pasar a tu madre o a mi si te llevan a la cárcel?

Neal rodo sus ojos y al momento de responderle escucho una sirena dándole a entender que la policía lo había encontrado.

-Neal?

-Sabes tío, creo que más tarde hablamos.

Así el joven colgó y guardo su celular para luego tomar su mochila y volver a huir antes de que llegara la policía.

La madrugada había llegado a la ciudad. Neal después de otras dos horas de huir de la policía se encontraba caminando hacia un gran hospital. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a él, queriendo tomar fuerzas para luego entrar a él.

El lugar le daba un sentimiento de miedo y melancolía y así estuviera solo por ser las primeras horas del día se sentía un aire no agradable.

-Disculpa am… vengo a ver la habitación 307 –dijo el joven a la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción.

-joven, las visitas solo se reciben después de las 9 de la mañana, si lo deseas puede venir en unas 3 horas –le respondió la enfermera.

-No creo que pueda señorita, por favor me voy a demorar…. Por favor –la miro con una expresión de súplica y desespero.

La enfermera lo miro con autoridad pero a esa mirada insistente del joven solo suspiro.

-muy bien, pero solo esta vez

Neal sonrió y regalándole un "gracias" se dirigió hacia la escaleras.

A llegar a la habitación 307 se quedó paralizado pues tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo de abrir la puerta.

-vamos neal tu puedes, ya la has visitado muchas veces –se dijo así mismo con el propósito de darse valor para entrar. –oh vamos no seas cobarde.

Regañándose solo, tomo la perilla y entro a la habitación. Allí se encontraba una mujer descanso en una camilla llena de máquinas que le ayudaba a respirar y otra vigilaba sus palpitaciones. Neal se acercó con miedo observando que una parte de la mujer se encontraba vendada.

-Hola mamá, tiempo sin verte –dijo aunque sabía que ella no le iba a responder. –sé que es muy temprano para visitas pero hace unas semanas no te había visto.

Tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama para luego sentarse en ella. La miro por unos minutos controlando que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Creo que pronto tendré el dinero suficiente para tu operación –sonrió con algo de tristeza. –sé que no está bien la forma en la que estoy reuniendo pero bueno, por verte mejoradas y que algún día despiertes –hizo una silencio. –yo haría cualquier cosa.

Intento tomar la mano de su madre pero solo a milímetros se arrepintió limitándose solo a bajar su mirada dejando caer una que otra lagrima.

El sonido de alerta de una de las máquinas que vigilaba el parque de la madre de Neal comenzó a emitir un sonido agudo y único mientras otro como si avisara que algo malo estaba ocurriendo hizo que el joven mirara a su madre con miedo.

-por favor no…. –fue lo único que pudo decir a ver como las palpitaciones de su madre iban mermando.

En solo cuestión de segundo el medico seguido por varias enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación. Y mientras las enfermeras como si fuera costumbre, buscaban la forma de estabilizar a la mujer el doctor miro sorprendido el joven.

-como entraste, esta no son las horas para las visitas –le dijo el doctor.

-yo… -intento explicarle pero el medico más preocupado por su paciente solo se limitó a decirle que se saliera.

Neal aun sin reaccionar fue sacado de la habitación. Allí se quedó mirando como las enfermeras salían entraban con rapidez y como después sacaban a su madre con toda prisa. Intento seguirla pero nuevamente no lo dejaron y en medio de un pasillo completamente blanco miraba como se alejaba su madre.

Minutos más tarde neal se encontraba en la sala de espera con una mirada perdida. Sentía que su vida se estaba yendo y solo pudo alzar su mirada a ver que un hombre algo parecido a él pero con unos 20 años demás se acercaba a él. Noto que la mirada de él no era la mejor.

Neal se levantó esperando que él le diera esa noticiera que le devolvería su aire, pero solo recibió una expresión vacía y melancólica.

-Lo siento Neal… hicieron lo que más podían.

Fue lo único que pudo decir y fue lo único que Neal pudo escuchar pues su corazón comenzó a arder. Era enojo, impotencia y sobre todo tristeza. Apretó sus puños intentando controlarse y desde lejos solo escuchaba a tu tío decir que se calmara puesto que sin darse cuenta de sus manos estaba saliendo pequeñas llamaradas y el calor se estaba llenando en el pasillo haciendo que una alarma de emergencia se activara. Neal cuando por fin pudo notar fue cuando las alarmas contra incendio comenzaron a soltar agua y pudo calmar ese infierno que sentía dentro de sí. Miro a su tío que solo lo miraba asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo y a varias personas que corrían de un lado a otro.

Sin pensarlo solo corrió del lugar sin saber si era por miedo a que notaran que él no era normal o ese dolor en su corazón que no quería calma. Neal solo corrió sin ver atrás.

Solo se detuvo a llegar a l puerto abandonado de la ciudad. Callo arrodillado en el cemento mientras sus lágrimas caían y se evaporaban a caer puesto que nuevamente el joven estaba expulsando calor de sus manos y esta vez era el sementó que estaba recibiendo.

-perdón…. –decía mientras seguía llorando. –esto es mi culpa y mi maldito mal.

Se insultó mientras golpeaba con fuerza el cemento ya casi derretido. Volviendo a caer en una histeria de lágrimas.

Era tanto dolor que no había notado que un hombre lo observaba. Su rostro se encontraba tapado con una máscara aparentemente echa en oro y su vestimenta algo medieval era completamente amarilla.

El hombre a dar un paso Neal pudo sentir su presencia y como un reflejo le lanzo una bola de fuego siendo esquivada por el hombre.

Neal lo miro sorprendido a ver como esquivo su ataque esto provoco que le lanzara otras 3 bolas de fuego que igualmente fueron esquivadas por el hombre. Neal volvió nuevamente a lanzarle otras bolas de fuego pero nuevamente las mandaba a otro lado. Notando que aquel hombre solo se quedaba allí quieto esquivando sus ataques decidió dar un paso atrás para luego huir, pero antes de correr sintió como un rayo lo golpeo por la espalda haciéndolo caer el suelo.

Neal intento moverse pero su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo, solo podía ver como aquel hombre se acercaba lentamente a él. Volvió a intentar moverse pero no resulto, el hombre ya había llegado hasta él y con su zapato hizo que neal quedara boca arriba y lo mirara por unos segundos… después de eso para Neal solo fue oscuridad.


	3. Capitulo 2

_-perdón –dijo un niño mientras abrazaba a su madre. –yo no quería herirte, soy monstruo._

_La mujer lo con una sonrisa algo que le extraño al niño._

_-ya lo sé mi niño, tu no querías hacerlo y no digas que eres un monstruo –apoyo su mano en la mejilla del niño. –eres igual que otro niño, eres un niño con un gran corazón._

_-pero te queme –dijo mientras tomaba la otra mano de su madre dejando ver una quemadura algo grave._

_-eso solo es una quemadura, no es nada grave Neal. –le respondió con una sonrisa._

_Neal miro la herida para luego mirarla algo preocupado._

_-y si algún día te hago algo peor –comenzó a llorar.-yo no quiero lastimarte mamá!_

_La mujer lo abrazo._

_-hijo tu nunca me harás daño…_

Neal abrió de golpe sus ojos he intento levantarse pero aun su cabeza le daba vueltas. Miro a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en apartamento no muy lujo y lo podía notar por sus muebles malgastado y las paredes llenas de humedad.

No sabía que había ocurrido, lo único que recordaba era el momento en la clínica y a su tío dando la mala noticia luego ese hombre desconocido de mascara dorada después de eso ya todo era oscuro.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó a ver el extraño lugar.

Miro con dificultad a sus lados pero aún se encontraba aturdido.

-por ahora en un lugar seguro –dijo una voz algo opaca.

Neal inmediatamente busco el dueño esa voz encontrándose con un joven recostado contra la pared. Era un joven era de una apariencia algo deprimente, su ojos marrones mostraban lo duro que ha sido su vida. Se asustó a reconocer su traje, era el mismo de ese hombre de hace rato atrás.

Intento moverse pero su cuerpo aun seguía débil haciéndolo caer nuevamente al sofá donde encontraba.

-Tú…agh –se quejó a volver a intentarse levantar. -¿Qué me has hecho?

El joven rio.

-solo te di una pequeña carga –dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en un sofá que estaba frente a Neal. –pronto se te pasara.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto en un tono de ansiedad, le frustraba no poder moverse.

-Gabriel –le sonrió. Algo que hizo que Neal lo mirara con confusión. – sé que es confuso, pero aquí no soy el villano. En cambio deberías agradecerme. –le dijo en un tono orgulloso.

-¿Salvarme? De qué?

-de la policía –dijo mientras arqueaba su ceja. –por si no lo notaste, después del pequeño show que hiciste en la clínica te estaban persiguiendo y bueno, tuve que paralizarte aunque no fue fácil porque me atacaste.

Neal abrió sus ojos sorprendido, apenas caía en cuenta lo que había hecho al momento de enterarse de la muerte de su madre. Se incorporó notando que su cuerpo ya le respondió y miro sus manos, dejando salir una pequeña llamarada. Nuevamente había dejado ver su poder ante las personas y volvía a hacer monstruo ante la sociedad.

-tengo que irme de aquí –dijo mientras se intentaba levantar del mueble.

-yo de ti no haría eso –Neal lo miro con curiosidad. –te están buscando por toda la ciudad, y un paso en falso y te encuentran.

-pero no puedo quedarme aquí, no debería estar aquí… además –bajo su rostro con tristeza. –ya no me importa nada.

Gabriel lo miro con pesar. Mientras un silencio incomodo se formaba.

-y si te digo que conozco la manera de que tu mamá vuelva –dijo Gabriel con una media sonrisa.

Neal lo miro algo confuso, pues es imposible traer a alguien de la muerte aunque hubo algo que lo hizo dudar de él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo de mi madre? Y lo de la clínica? –pregunto desafiante.

Gabriel cambio su sonrisa a una seria para luego suspirar.

-Eso ahora no debería ser de tu interés.

-claro que es de mi interés –le respondió con enojo. –por qué sabes tanto de mí?

Gabriel rodo sus ojos para luego mirarlo seriamente.

-Neal, tú no eres el único de este mundo que posee la capacidad de lanzar fuego. Existen más personas como tú y con diferente tipo de poder.

-acaso tu...

-oh no! Yo no soy como tú –le respondió con una sonrisa mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de pistola. –mi única arma esto que es capaz de paralizar cualquier persona o animal.

Neal miro aquel objeto que no se parecía a esos paralizadores que usaban la policía, era diferente parecía una pistola de verdad con su mango cubierto de oro.

- y bien? –pregunto Gabriel sacando del trance a Neal. – si te digo como puedes volver a traer a tu mami, aceptarías?

Neal lo miro fijamente mientras pensaba en su decisión, no conocía ese hombre pero estaba proponiendo algo que en ese momento lo deseaba con ganas y era volver a traer a su madre.

-si digo que sí, como sé que es verdad que sepas como traer a mi madre –le pregunto mientras se volví a sentar en el sillón.

Gabriel que no se había movido del sillón solo se volvió a acomodar mientras sonreía a ver que el joven indirectamente había aceptado.

- pues te explicare –le dijo mientras cruzo su pierna y se recostaba más al sillón. –Existe una gema, capaz de concederte lo que más deseas, pero no es fácil de encontrarla ya que ella no es ni como el oro ni como el diamante u otra gema que existe en este mundo, ella es de otro lugar.

-Otro lugar –pregunto curioso.

-Así es, para encontrarla toca ir donde las personas de este mundo no han ido.

Neal arqueo una ceja, esa historia le sonaba más a esos cuentos de hadas que algo cierto.

- y si se supone que se encuentra en un lugar que no han ido, como llegaremos allí –pregunto.

-fácil –dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón. –ir donde las demás personas no han ido.

Hizo una pausa para luego regarle una sonrisa.

-Ir al triangulo de las bermudas.

Neal lo miro confuso y algo sorprendido. Segundo ese hombre quería que fuera hasta aquel lugar en medio del mar, donde todo el mundo sabe que como barcos o aviones han desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro.

No sabía el por qué después que Gabriel le comentara aquella historia acepto, quizás fue luto que aun sentía de la muerte de su madre o porque si iba a morir en aquella aventura y si moría no le importaba, ya no tenía razón de vivir. Al final, ahora se encontraba en un barco de pesca mirando el océano con algo de desagrado.

-No me digas que te mareaste –pregunto Gabriel con algo de humor mientras se acercaba a él.

Neal lo miro con desprecio y volvió a fijar su mirada en el océano.

-No es eso –le respondió. –no sé si sea porque controlo el fuego, pero todo lo que sea con agua me enoja y saber que estoy en medio de tanta agua me altera.

Gabriel rio a escucharlo, parecía que aquellos dichos de que el agua y el fuego no se llevaban bien era hasta para las personas que controlaban aquellos elementos.

-no te rías –le miro con enojo. –Si hubiera sabido que era tanto tiempo en el mar no hubiera aceptado –dejo descansar su manos en la baranda he igual que su barbilla.

-pero aceptaste, además no te preocupes que para donde vamos te va a gustar, es tu mundo.

Neal sin dejar su posición lo miro. Ese hombre era extraño aunque le estaba agradando.

-espero que por lo menos sea algo tropical –dijo mientras volvía a mirar el océano.

Gabriel dio una pequeña risa.

-ten por seguro que así será –le respondió mientras veía que el capitán del barco se acercaba.

-Pronto llegaremos al límite y de allí tendrán que seguir solos –dijo el capitán a quedar frente a Gabriel.

-Gracias capitán – le agradeció con su peculiares modales.

Cuando el capitán volvió a irse neal se enderezó y miro a Gabriel.

-eres muy formal para todo Gabriel, no pareces de este tiempo.

-ah no, por qué? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno primero que todo, vistes muy extraño y tus modales… no son comunes.

-bueno... –se acercó al barandal y apoyo sus brazos en él. –yo no me crie en un lugar común y corriente que digamos, mis padres han sido esas familias que no aceptaron la nueva era he igual que muchas generaciones atrás.

- y entonces que hacías en la ciudad? Y por qué rayos ese día usaste una máscara?

- bueno… – dio una pequeña risa. –quería divertirme un poco usando un adorno –su mirada se fijó al océano. – tiempo atrás escape junto con mi hermano escapamos de ese ciclo pero…

Gabriel se cayó y su rostro que siempre estaba feliz cambio a tristeza.

-¿pero? –pregunto Neal a ver esa mirada tan llena de tristeza.

-Murió…-concluyo.

-por eso también quieres esa gema…

-así es –le dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa. –con esa gema volveré a traer mi hermano.

Neal le devolvió la sonrisa pensando que ahora sabe que tienen el mismo deseo y van a conseguirlo a llegar ese lugar.

A pasar una hora el barco se detuvo dándole a entender a los dos jóvenes que era momento de seguir ellos solos. Bajaron una lancha con motor, perfecta para seguir ellos y algunos víveres. Y así confiando de un mapa y una brújula, siguieron.

-y como se supone que llegaremos con un mapa –pregunto neal sin confiar mucho de ese papel y mucho menos de la brújula.

-bueno porque no vamos muy adentro que digamos. –neal lo miro aun sin entender. –las brújulas comienzan a fallar a llegar muy adentro del triángulo pero nosotros no entraremos.

-oh claro, como no saberlo –exclamo con sarcasmo.

Gabriel lo miro arqueando un ceja a la forma que se expresó el joven, Neal tenía una persona algo curiosa pues de un momento a otro podía ser la persona más calmada, otra triste y luego algo rebelde.

- qué? No me mires así, tu eres el único que sabe cómo llegar, por qué yo solo veo agua por todos lados –le respondió a notar la expresión de su compañero.

Gabriel rio.

-tranquilo, que cuando menos pienses estaremos allí –le respondió aun entre risas.

-de que te ries –le alego.

-pues que se nota tu desprecio a estar en el agua –volvió a reír.

Neal lo miro con enojo.

-mejor mira si vamos por buen camino –le dijo simulando su enojo. –ya quiero encontrar esa gema pronto.

Gabriel asistió controlándose para no seguir riéndose y siguiendo la flecha la brújula que indicaba el norte siguiendo su rumbo. Neal no sabía a donde iban y en cada 20 minutos veía a Gabriel que guiándose de esa brújula y el mapa que solo mostraba que estaban en el medio de la nada solo se dispuso a ver el agua.

Frunció un ceño de enojo, si odiaba el agua y lo aceptaba y no por que afectara sus poderes sino que sentía que era algo natural para él.

Pasaron una hora y no se veía nada en la lejanía, haciendo que se desesperara más Neal y empeoraba a ver la cara de tranquilidad de Gabriel que solo manejaba el mando del motor como naturalidad.

- y cuando será que llegaremos –pregunto neal mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-en solo unos minutos.

-eso respondiste hace media hora –lo miro con enojo y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-pues si miras muy bien ya estamos llegando –le respondió mientras señalaba una pequeña isla que se veía a la distancia.

Neal volteo a ver y pudo localizar con dificultad la isla, se veía algo tenebrosa mientras se acercaban un poco más. Parecía un volcán activo y con muy pocos espacios verdes.

-ya veo por qué dijiste que sería un lugar que me iba a gustar –bromeo neal a ver ya muy bien la isla.

- yo nunca miento Neal – le respondió una sonrisa y aceleraba el motor para acercarse más rápido a la isla.

Se acercaron a la isla y a tocar tierra, Gabriel señalo e indico que debían adentrarle al volcán ya que allí se encontraba la gema. A llegar a la cima se podía ver el gran cráter de lava que cada vez soltaba más calor.

-¿y bien? –pregunto Neal mirando y analizando cómo sería una caída de donde estaban.

-pues según dice aquí, la gema está allí adentro –le respondió mientras miraba en el cráter algún indicio que diga que esta la gema.

Duraron varios minutos hasta ver que en el cráter se formaba un camino hasta llegar a una cueva dándole a entender que debían seguir aquel camino.

-Esta haciendo mucho calor –se quejó Gabriel mientras seguida a un tranquilo y fresco Neal.

-calor? –pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero. –yo me siento normal.

Gabriel rio.

-es por qué el calor vive en ti, yo soy normal –le respondió mientras intentaba calmar aquel calor infernal que sentía. –mejor sigue tu, y yo te espero afuera.

Gabriel se devolvió mientras Neal siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cueva, en el fondo se veía como se iluminaba aquella gema. Parecía como si la hubiera tallado tan perfectamente que era hermosa con solo verla.

Se acercó lentamente para tomarla en sus manos. A tenerla pudo sentir como un poder extraño atravesaba su cuerpo.

-bien vámonos de aquí...–dijo mientras la guardaba en su chamarra. Y salía del lugar volviendo al risco donde lo esperaba Gabriel.

A llegar frente a Gabriel que lo miraba curioso he impaciente a que le mostrara la gema, con solo verla sus ojos se iluminaron.

-es hermosa –respondió intentándola tomar pero fue esquivada por neal que lo miraba seriamente.

-dime como la hago funcionar.

Gabriel le regalo una media sonrisa.

-si me la entregas te la diré –le respondió.

Neal lo miro fijamente pensando muy bien si debía dársela, pensó y pensó hasta dársela, recibiéndola con emoción Gabriel.

-y bien como hará para que nos devuelva a tu hermano y a mi madre? –pregunto curioso.

-Mi hermano? – miro con enojo. –yo no quiero que mi hermano vuelva a la vida.

Neal lo miro confundido.

- yo quiero algo más allá –le respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

-de que estas hablando –le exclamo mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

- lo que quiero y DESEO es… –hizo énfasis a la última palabra mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba la gema con las dos manos haciendo que la gema se iluminara y lo cubriera.

Neal dio un paso atrás a ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Gabriel. Para luego ver que aquella luz dejo de cubrirlo dejando un Gabriel agitado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Gabriel lo miro fijamente.

-Acabar con ustedes –alzo su mano hizo que algo desconocido cogiera por el cuello a Neal. –ustedes no merecen estar vivos.

Neal intento zafarse pero lo que lo estaba ahorcando era más fuerte. Intento dar patas en el aire pero nada funcionaba.

-lo siento neal, pero un humano no podía entrar a esa cueva, era muy caliente para un pobre humano –a terminar apretó su mano haciendo que sofocara un poco más a neal.

Neal lo miro con enojo, he intento atacarlo con una bola de fuego pero Gabriel lo apretó con más fuerza dejándolo poco a poco sin respirar.

-no te esfuerces neal, pronto veras a tu querida madre mientras yo me ocupare a eliminar a todos los que son como tu… incluyendo a mi hermano –se expresó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Neal volvió a intentar a atacarlo levantando su mano, esto hizo que Gabriel lo mirara fijamente con una sonrisa, ya había sentenciado su muerte. Y sin pensarlo el joven logro lanzarle un ataque dirigiéndose no hacia Gabriel sino hacia la gema que sostenía con la otra mano provocando que la soltara inmediatamente y seguido a soltar a Neal.

-pero que es lo que has hecho –le grito Gabriel a ver su mano quemada por el golpe.

Neal intento volver a recuperar su respiración y antes que Gabriel volviera a tomar la gema lo volvió a atacar haciendo que retrocediera y diera el inicio de una batalla.

Neal cada vez que Gabriel intentaba levantar su brazo para atacarlo lo atacaba y cada vez lo alejaba de la gema dándole la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y cuando por fin estaba a punto de tomarla Gabriel lo atrapa haciéndolo elevar por encima del suelo.

-ni lo pienses Neal, entiende por de una vez que personas como tú no deben vivir.

Neal volvió a intentarse de soltar y volvió a atacarlo pero Gabriel lo esquivo como aquella vez y haciendo enojar se preparó para acabarlo de una vez.

Neal cerró los ojos con impotencia, no podía salvarse y no sabía ni qué tipo de poder tenía ahora Gabriel. No quería morir o bueno de esa forma, quería ver a su madre… pero no de esa forma. No quería morir frente a tal loco.

Levanto su mano con la poca fuerza queriendo hacer lo que hizo un rato atrás y sin pensarlo lo volvió atacar aunque esta vez su puntería fallo y en vez de dirigirse a él se dirigió a la gema que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

La gema sin saber el por qué se partió en dos haciendo que mirara asustado Gabriel pero sin soltar esta vez a Neal. El objeto comenzó a brillar y a crear un vértice en el suelo, arrastrando todo lo que estuviera a su lado y en eso estaba los dos jóvenes.

Gabriel fue el primero en ser arrastrado y por más que usara sus nuevos poderes no logro salir y antes de ser arrastrado miro con furia al joven que en toda ese persecución se soltó y mientras intentaba no ser arrastrado lo miraba con seriedad.

-Tú! Pero te juro tú y tu raza será eliminada o por lo menos les quitare lo que más quieren –le grito mientras con su poder tomo la pierna del joven y lo arrastro llevándolo así el vértice a los dos.

_._._._

Creo que quedo un poco largo, pero quería que todo esto quedara en un solo capitulo para ya entrar a lo bueno XD, gracias por su atención y si mis compromisos me dejan pronto subiré el tercer capítulo.

Un saludo a todos


	4. Capitulo 3

- Elsa estoy aburrida –se quejó una joven pelirroja mientras estiraba sus brazos en el escritorio y desorganizaba varios papeles. Llevaba ya más de dos horas sentada frente al escritorio.

Elsa, su hermana mayor de cabello platinado y ahora reina a ver que su hermana en medio de su quejido había revuelto varios papeles que ella estaba a punto de firmar, procuro calmarse y alzar su vista a su hermana que ahora apoyo su rostro en la mesa.

- Anna… por que no vas donde kristoff –le respondió mientras jalaba algunas hojas que estaba debajo la joven. –Así me dejarías trabajar tranquila.

Su hermana alzo su cabeza para mirarla con un ceño fruncido.

-Kristoff no está, se fue a visitar a los trolls, además me prometiste que saldríamos a dar un paseo en la plaza.

Elsa abrió sus ojos, era cierto que esa mañana le había prometido a su hermana que saldrían, pero desde hace dos horas no terminaba todo lo que debía hacer. Era agotador su nueva labor como reina pero desde pequeña había sido enseñada a hacer esa labor.

-Perdón anna, pero tengo mucho trabajo. –se disculpó mientras encogía sus hombros.

Su hermana la miro fijamente para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Oh! Y dejas hasta allí y vamos, no nos demoraremos solo será un paseo y de pronto saludar algunas personas y luego vuelves a tu trabajo. –le sugirió incorporándose a su asiento y con su peculiar emoción.

- Sabes que no puedo Anna –le respondió en un tono serio y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes que su hermana le desordenara su escritorio.

Anna la miro molesta, ya era algo típico de su hermana que le digiera que no y comprendía su nuevo puesto como reina, pero después de su coronación y aquel accidente pasaban muy poco tiempo donde en ocasiones ella acompañaba a su hermana mientras trabajaba y le ayudaba hasta que se agotaba y se iba a visitar a su novio, pero esta vez no estaba y ni su amigo olaf se encontraba pues se había ido con Kristoff.

-vamos elsa –le volvió a insistir esta vez colocando un rostro de súplica.

Elsa alzo su mirada y a ver la expresión de su hermana arqueo una ceja conteniendo las ganas de reír, pues su hermana tenía una forma tierna y a la vez graciosa de suplicar.

-Anna…

-Oh vamos elsa, no seas aburrida... –le volvió a insistir. –un día que no hagas eso, no vamos a entrar en guerra.

Elsa suspiro.

-Anna entiende que no pue…

-pero es que ya no pasamos tiempo juntas –le interrumpió mientras bajaba su vista. –siempre estás aquí trabajando y comprendo que es tu labor de reina pero... –levanto su vista hacia su hermana. –pero también tiene una labor de ser mi hermana…

Elsa la miro fijamente y solo bajo su mirada con tristeza.

-Creo que es mejor que te deje trabajar –Exclamo Anna levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Elsa no pudo hacer nada solo ver a su hermana irse de su oficina. Se sintió mal pues si era cierto que ya no pasaba tiempo con su hermana. Miro los documentos por unos minutos intentando continuar pero no podían salir las palabras de su hermana de la cabeza.

Y mientras su hermana mayor se quedaba en su oficina, Anna con su típica alegría salió al pueblo saludando a cada uno de sus habitantes y disfrutando del aire libre. Su paseo termino en el muelle dándole una hermosa vista.

Toda su felicidad se acabó a escuchar a un niño llorar, busco con su mirada de dónde provenía el llanto del niño. Cuando lo encontró sentado cerca de un puesto de verdura se acercó al pequeño preocupada.

-Que te sucede pequeño por qué lloras? –le pregunto.

-Orejas se ha perdido –dijo entre llantos.

-ohhh se te perdió tu conejito.

- No –el niño la miro mientras con su manga limpiaba sus ojos. –es mi gatico

-Y lo llamas orejas? Que clase persona va a llamar un gatos así… -se quedó en silencio comprendiendo lo que acaba de decir.

El niño la miro fijamente mientras Anna solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-olvida lo que dije, mejor vamos a buscar a tu… Orejas.

Anna junto al niño comenzaron a buscarlo por todas las calles hasta que lograron ver un gatito asustado corriendo por los puestos de frutas.

-Orejas! –grito el niño, reconociendo a su amiguito felino.

-Muy bien vamos tras él.

Anna intento atraparlo pero noto que el gatito era seguido por un perro tres veces más grande que el pobre felino.

Una locura se volvió en la plaza pues ahora el gato era perseguido por el perro y el perro era perseguido por Anna y por el niño que la seguía muy atrás. Tal persecución comenzó a tirar frutas por todos lados, algunas artesanía salieron disparadas por los aires.

-Lo siento! –se disculpó la pelirroja a cada cosa que destruía el gato y el perro. –Oye tu grandulón déjalo en paz! –le grito al perro.

El gatico siguió corriendo hasta llegar al muelle, no tenía salida y por nada iba a saltar al agua así que se acurruco mientras miraba como el perro se acercaba.

-No! –grito Anna a ver como el perro se lanzaba atacar al indefenso gatico.

Pero por suerte alguien alcanzo a tomar el gatico haciendo que el perro siguiera derecho y antes que cayera al agua con la otra mano lo agarro. El desconocido le dijo algo al animal que hizo que se fuera lejos de él.

-Oh santos cielos, pensé que por poco iba a ser bocadillo de gato –dijo Ana aliviada No podía verse quien era ya que llevaba una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, tanto así que Anna intento buscar la forma de ver su rostro pero no lograba ver bien diciendo acercándose a él.

-Muchas gracias por salvarlo –dijo a estar frente a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Es tuyo? –Pregunto con una voz algo profunda algo que hizo erizar a la pelirroja.

-Es mío señor –se incorporó el niño que estiro sus manos para recibir el gatico por parte del desconocido. –muchas gracias, y a usted señorita –le agradeció a Anna.

El niño y Anna miraron al desconocido fijamente ya que había dado una pequeña risita.

-No fue nada pequeño –le respondió para luego quitarse la capucha.

Neal aunque su aspecto había cambiado ya sea en su ropa tanto como su físico. Su ropa ya era del estilo de esa época aunque con un toque la de él, pues sus jeans cambiaron a ser un pantalón Gris oscuro y sus converse cambiaron a ser unas botas negras que a su parte superior se encontraba atadas por una cinta gris; su buzo y camisilla negra aun las traía puesta pero ahora encima del buzo traía una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su rostro solo cambio de que ahora tenía una marca de barba.

Anna quedo en blanco a ver aquel joven, era más apuesto que su novio kristoff y su aspecto tan sencillo y misterioso hizo que se sonrojara.

Neal la miro regalándole una media sonrisa para luego ver al niño.

-ten más cuidado con tu gato. –le recomendó para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

Anna y el niño se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba para luego notar el ruido de algunas personas que molestas re acomodaban todo lo que había regaño la persecución del gato.

-a Elsa no le va a gustar esto… - Fue lo único que pudo decir a ver todo el desastre.

Neal Camino por las calles notando que había dos personas no muy agradables y un aspecto algo misterioso. Procuro no verlos fijamente pero seguía sus pasos con discreción. El joven noto que aquellos hombres se dirigían a donde se encontraba Anna y el niño algo que no le agrado y decidió seguirlos.

-Es ella –pregunto de los hombres con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y corpulento.

-Así es… -le respondió otro hombre que se encontraba junto a él, este era más alto que otro con una larga barba.

-Entonces vamos por ella…

Ambos hombres sonrieron maléficamente acercándose con cautela a la pelirroja que se encontraba entretenida hablando con el niño y el gatico.

-Princesa Anna –dijo de los hombres parándose frente a ella.

Anna que sonreía volteo a verlo haciendo que dejara de hacerlo y cambiara a una expresión de miedo, pues aquel hombre parecía sacado de las peores historias de terror. Dio un paso adelante para proteger al niño mientras veía que otro hombre se acercaba a ella.

-Que es lo que quieren? –Intento sonar calmada y valiente.

El hombre con parche rio.

-A ti princesa, debes venir con nosotros.

-Yo no voy a ir a ninguna lado ustedes –dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Claro que lo harás. –exclamo el otro hombre con barba. –Así no quieras, vendrás con nosotros.

-Ohhh creo que no –le respondió la pelirroja volteando a ver al niño. –Corre! –le ordeno

El niño salió corriendo y cuando ella iba a hacer lo mismo el hombre la atrapa por la espada pero la joven se defendió golpeándolo en el talón haciendo que la soltara pero no sirvió pues el otro hombre se paró frente a ella. Ahora estaba rodeada por los dos hombres sin salida.

El hombre robusto y de parche la cargo como si fuera cualquier cosa y la acomodo en su hombro, Anna grito y pataleo buscando la forma de soltarse, pero solo recibió la risa de los hombres que se disponían a llevársela.

-No creen que esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer. –Dijo neal que se encontraba frente a ellos con una media sonrisa y cruzado de brazos.

-Lárgate niño, al menos que no aprecies tu vida –dijo el hombre con barba desenfundando su espada.

Anna a escuchar esa voz se volteo a ver, encontrándose con el mismo joven de hace rato que parecía estar sonriendo.

-Suéltenla o ustedes serán que lo que no aprecian sus vidas. –dejo se sonreír para cambiar a una expresión fría.

- y que nos harás –se burló el hombre.

Eso fue como darle paso al joven a jugar, estirando sus dos brazos dejo salir de sus manos dos grandes llamas. Algo que hizo que los dos hombres y Anna quedaran sorprendidos.

-Nuevamente les repito, suéltenla o pueden lamentarlo. –le amenazo aún con su sonrisa.

EL hombre de barba lo ataco con su espada pero al tiempo que lo esquivaba le lanzaba varias bolas de fuego a su pecho y barba lazando lejos, dejando solo al hombre de parche que carga a la pelirroja. El hombre lo miro temeroso pues era algo sorprendente lo que le acaba a hacer a su compañero.

- les advertí que la soltaran –Exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –ahora bájala o terminaras igual que tu amigo.

El hombre rio pues simulo que no le temía haciendo que el joven le regala una media sonrisa y calculando su ataque Se acercó a toda velocidad hacia él y a estar a muy poca distancia le lanzo una bola de fuego a su estómago haciendo que soltara la joven que fue recibida en los brazos del joven mientras el hombre caída arrodillado.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Si gracias, oye como es que...

-Es mejor que ahora no pregunte –le interrumpió mientras veía al hombre del parche que se levantaba con dificultad.

Pero lo que no había notado es que le hombre de barba se encontraba detrás de él y la pelirroja atacándolos de sorpresa. Neal alcanzo a proteger a Anna empujándola haciendo que la espada se clavara en su hombro. Enojado y aguantando el dolor por el ataque no tuvo piedad lazándole fuego a su rostro haciendo que retrocediera mientras se quejaba del dolor.

Miro con tanto enojo al otro hombre haciéndole entender que haría lo mismo con él y por suerte entendió pues fue por su compañero diciendo que era de irse eso sin antes de gritarles un "esto no se queda así"

A ver que los dos hombre se alejaron, se dispuso a sacar aquella espada de su hombro provocándole un fuerte dolor que pudo expresar en un grito y haciendo que casi cayera pero por suerte Anna lo sostuvo antes que sucediera.

-Creo que es mejor que te vea un médico. –dijo la pelirroja a ver que de la herida comenzó a sangrar.

-No… estaré bien –le dijo mientras intentaba estar de pie y aguantaba el fuerte dolor.

-Pero no lo estas, sabes te llevare al médico del reino ahora mismo!

Neal la miro a ver como la joven se emocionaba a tal situación y así no quisiera lo llevo al castillo y antes que Anna le digiera a los sirviendo en especial a un hombre llamado kai que buscara un médico, Neal cayo desmayado.

Había sido una tarde terrible para la reina, pues las palabras de su hermana se habían quedando rondando en su cabeza al punto que no se la dejo ni concentrarse hasta para leer una carta y ahora se encontraba corriendo al estudio del castillo. Según sus sirvientes se encontraba su hermana que hace poco había sufrido un ataque por dos hombres. Se enojó por unos segundos pues era su culpa no haberla acompañado pero a entrar a la habitación y encontrar a su hermana solo corrió a abrazarla.

Anna a sentir el abrazo de una preocupada Elsa, le correspondió pues también necesitaba un abrazo después de lo que había pasado y sabía que su hermana podía calmarlo.

-Anna! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Elsa mientras se separaba del abrazo y miraba si no tenía algún golpe o algo parecido. –Gerda me conto lo que te había ocurrido.

-Si Elsa, me encuentro bien –le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué te querían raptar?

-Pues... –Anna encogió sus hombros pues tampoco sabía muy bien el por qué los hombres se la querían llevar. –Ellos no dijeron el por qué, pero si no fuera por aquel muchacho no estaría aquí.

Anna miro a Neal que se encontraba en el sofá siendo atendido por el médico.

-¿Quién? -Su hermana la miro sin comprender hasta mirar aquel joven. –Quien es él?

Anna volvió a mirar a su hermana.

-No lo sé, pero me salvo y… también tiene poderes –Lo último lo dijo casi en susurro para que solo lo escuchara su hermana.

-Poderes?! –Exclamo sorprendida.

-Elsa! –le regaño la pelirroja a notar que el medico las volteo a ver.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron nerviosas hasta que el medico volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Explícame con lo que este joven tiene poderes –le dijo en un tono bajo y serio.

-cuando me fue a rescatar ataco a los hombres con fuego que salía de sus manos y menos mal porque esos hombre se veían muy peligros.

Elsa volvió a dirigir su mirada al joven, se sorprendió a saber que no era la única que usaba poderes aunque se sorprendió a que el chico le llamaba la atención, pues era algo apuesto.

-Su majestad –le saco de sus pensamiento el medico que acercaba a ella.

-em.. Si –dijo mientras volvía en sí y miraba al médico.

-Mi labor aquí ha terminado, ahora este joven solo necesita descansar, tomar uno que otro medicamento y dos curaciones por día por dos semanas y se mejorara muy pronto –le explico mientras le entrega una lista. –estos son los medicamentos que debe tomar.

-Muchas gracias doctor. –le agradeció Anna.

-Es mi trabajo princesa Anna, ahora con permiso me retiro.

Dicho así, el medico salió del estudio dejando a las dos jóvenes y a un joven que seguía inconsciente.

-Creo que debería quedarse ese tiempo aquí en el castillo –sugirió Anna volteando a ver a su hermana.

-Que? –exclamo. –Claro que no Anna.

-Pero porque –le respondió sin comprender. –Solo míralo, está herido y además me salvo. Merece de nuestro agradecimiento.

Elsa la miro con seriedad.

-Vamos Elsa, es mientras se recupera luego se ira. Además… -miro al joven. –no creo que sea de aquí y no tenga donde quedarse. –volvió a mirar a su hermana con ojos suplicantes. –por favor...

Elsa la miro sin saber que responderle pues ese joven era un desconocido para ella y podría ser peligroso dejarlo quedarse pero también le había salvado la vida a su hermana y estaba agradecida por ellos.

-Por favor Elsa…. –le volvió a suplicar.

Su hermana suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero solo hasta que se recupere –le aclaro mientras volvía su mirada al joven. –después tendrá que irse.

-Ohh eres la mejor Elsa –le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Elsa le respondió al abrazo mientras esperaba que no había hecho la peor decisión.


End file.
